I don't rightly know but I think I lost a bet!
by RyanWolfeCSI
Summary: The year is 1884, and Calleighs father loses to a bet... a bet the involves Calleigh getting married to 21 year old Ryan Wolfe. Some would call it an arranged marriage. Follow Calleigh through pain, heartache, and testing times... all through her Diary.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have a bad habit of starting a story and not finishing it, but I'm pretty sure I'm going continue this one! This story takes places during 1884… Ryan and Calleigh are forced into a arranged marriage! Rate's and review's are wonderful; they make me smile! Enjoy!~ ** Dear Diary

The year is unmistakably 1884. My hands shake at the mere thought of myself getting married to Ryan Wolfe. I suppose I should start from the beginning…

_It was just last week; I was sitting on the front porch trying to escape this awful weather we've been having. I was minding my own business, sipping on my lemonade… when Momma and Poppa stepped outside and walked towards me. I thought, "Uh oh, something's wrong." I could tell by their faces. _

_Swallowing the lump in my throat, they sat by me and looked into my eyes. Momma appeared to be sad, while Poppa looked like he struck a gold mine. I knew my eyes were asking questions, so Momma spoke first._

_All she said was. "Honey…" before she broke into tears. My heart started running a mile a minute. Momma never cried, she was a strong woman. She had to be a strong person living in the west._

"_Momma." I remember I pleaded; I grabbed her hands in mine._

"_Lamb chops, you're getting married." Daddy bluntly said. _

"_What?!" I demanded him, Momma just cried and blubbered on 'bout her baby growing up. At that point I just wanted to slap her in the face, and tell her to stop howling like a lost cow._

"_You're getting married to Ryan Wolfe Darling" Poppa said. Next thing I knew, I had dead away fainted on the wooden porch. _

_Then I remembered Momma and Poppa hovering over me, Momma looked scared silly and Daddy still had that pathetic smile on his face. They helped me sit up, but all I wanted to know was, what was going on? Daddy quickly explained to me, about how he lost a bet with Ryan's Pa. They bargained Daddy's best horse and me. _

_How in the sand hill do you lose your own daughter to a bet? Every time I think about it, I just want to hurl my guts out. Daddy also bet, that if he lost, Mr. Wolfe's son could marry me._

_Don't get me wrong, Ryan Wolfe is a handsome young 21 year old. I'm just not attracted to him, and frankly I'm not ready to be married. I'm only 16 years old; he's a good deal older. I know its common for people to be married with age spaces, but I want a fellow my own age._

_I don't even know Ryan personally. A few hellos there, and maybe a glimpse of him in town, but nothing else. Forgive me if the pages are smudged, I can't seem to stop my tears these days._

_My insides always twist at the though of becoming Ryan's wife… in every way; If you know what I mean. I reckon there's no way to stop this, Daddy's a man of his word… unfortunately._

_The darn wedding is in 2 weeks. Oops! Momma would tan my hide if she heard me use the word Darn! There I go again… oh well!_

_Goodbye for now Diary, Momma's calling to get my dress fitted and my fingers are starting to cramp something awful._

_Sincerely,_

_Calleigh Duquesne ~_


	2. Chapter 2: Head up high

I nervously twirled the hem of my dress in my shaking hand, Gathering up my hands, I drew them up to my face and closely studied them. _Shaking, nervous, weak hands._ I thought to myself. Frustrated, I threw them down and marched off the stool I had been standing on.

"Calleigh Duquesne!" Karen, my mother yelled at me. Two metal pins hid under my Momma's crooked teeth; her holding place, when her hands were full. I knew I messed up her stitching on my wedding gown.

_My wedding gown._

The thoughts swirled in my head relentlessly. Shaking my head, I fled to the window and stuck my nose against it. The thought still made me want to hurl, I Calleigh Duquesne was going to get married. Groaning I slumped against the wall until my rear end hit the dusty floor.

I rolled the name Ryan Wolfe around my mind a few times. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd be in a arrange marriage. Thanks to my Daddy, and his careless gambling. With a growl, I struck the floor beneath me with my shaking hand.

"Calleigh Duquesne!" My mother repeated again, this time louder. Her eyes met mine in a staring match. Our eyes danced as two gunmen would take their last shots in a gun match.

"What?" I growled back. If I were a cat, the hair on my back would be standing on end. Pushing myself off the floor, I settled for something better, the chair.

Momma pushed a stray piece of hair from her face, and said in an exasperated tone, "Get back on the stool now. You've messed up my stitching!"

Clearly defeated, I walked with shoulders slumped back to the stool. Stepping up, I found it strangely hard to keep my balance. I felt, salty tears run down my wind blown cheeks. Trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I found it nearly impossible.

Next thing I knew, my face was pressed into my mother's thin neck. Loud sobs racked my small frame. The more I tried to stop, harder the tears came down. My Momma's soothing hand rubbed my back up and down. Helping me to the kitchen table, Momma sat me down and sat across from me.

"I don't want to get married." I sheepishly said, ashamed of my tears. Not meeting her gaze, momma lifted up my chin and stared me directly in the eyes. Never before had I seen such strong, loving emotion in her endless blue eyes.

"I know, Baby." Her voice softened. "But make me proud." She asked.

I merely nodded and cast my eyes to the ground. _Make you proud? _What was that supposed to mean?

The sound of the screen door opening made me jump. Daddy came stomping into the room, with a sappy smile on his weathered face.

"Get yourselves ready for dinner, The Wolfe's are coming over to eat!" He proclaimed, as if it were the greatest thing on this earth. My heart instantly started to clench.

With a sigh, Momma pushed herself off the chair and walked towards me. She led me up the stairs and gently commanded me to wash my face of my tears and get myself into a presentable image. Slamming my door, I ran for my bed and carelessly jumped onto its fluffy goodness.

After some minutes, I reluctantly got off and walked to my small dresser. I settled for a blue gingham dress. The blue would bring out my eyes! Not that I wanted to impress Ryan or anything, Momma always taught me how to look my best. Slowly I ran the thick bristles of my brush through my golden mane. Looking into the small looking glass I had, I declared myself worthy of the Wolves eyes.

Momma's knock on the door signaled me that they were here. Drawing in my courage, I turned the doorknob and walked downstairs. My courage drained as my foot stepped onto the last of the stairs. The thought of running back to my room entered my mind, but I forced myself to walk into the kitchen.

My folks chattered enjoyably with Mr. And Mrs. Wolfe. My eyes instantly found Ryan, he was casually sitting against the doorframe listening to the older people talk. His thick, dark hair was neatly brushed to the side. Most girls would swoon at the sight, but I didn't.

As soon as I entered the room, his gaze traveled to mine. The talking quickly died down, as everyone spotted me. Blushing, I avoided their gazes and settled for the floor instead. Rough hands suddenly grabbed mine, and I gasped as I realized it was Ryan. Like any gentleman would do, he led me to the table and sat me in a chair. I noticed his jaw was clenched, and inwardly knew, he didn't want to be in this marriage.

At least the feeling was mutual.

"Well, shall we say grace?" Momma offered. "Ryan, would you please?" she asked him. Ryan nodded , but the blush on his face gave him away.

Taking his time, Ryan's thick voice was a pleasure to listen to as he prayed. Everyone responded with a hearty amen, except for Calleigh. The food was soon passed around, and the aromas drifted under everyone's noses.

"So what do we have here?" My father asked, a wide smile stole across his face. "Both out children will be united in marriage soon?" Mr. Wolfe nodded, and Mrs. Wolfe happily giggled. Rolling my eyes, I poked my chicken with the bent fork I was given.

Looking up, I noticed Ryan saw me rolling my eyes, and blushed furiously to the roots. I swear I saw him smirk.

Soon my mother joined in with the pathetic banter of our marriage. "Yes, grandchildren!" she gushed. Gasping, I stared at her with my mouth open.

"Mama!" I shouted angrily. Barely able to look at Ryan, I found him with his head bent low, and a wide blush spreading through his face. A rush of laughter followed from the adults. Amazed, I shook my head in wonder.

"Amen! Ryan will have to help with that!" Mr. Wolfe shouted, a low chuckle sounded from his throat. Ryan threw his head into the air, and silenced his father with his piercing eyes.

"Father." He pleaded. "Stop." The red blush still stained his tanned cheeks. I wondered at the thought of a 21-year-old man blushing.

"Don't worry folks, only a few more days till the wedding." My father leaned back in his chair and contentedly looked around the table. "Then they can get to the baby making." Daddy guffawed loudly.

_Surely my parents are drunk! _I thought to myself. That would explain their brash behavior. I hardly knew Ryan, and already they were talking of have grandchildren.

Ryan just scowled at my Fathers behavior, and I just sunk lower into my chair. Studying Ryan, I tried to imagine having children with him, less alone having sex with him. The thought of it, brought tears to my eyes.

Quietly excusing myself from the table, I quickly fled out of the house. Away from Ryan, his parents and mine. Away from the thoughts and the words the adults spoke of. Grandchildren already? Disgusted I rushed to the barn and sank into the loft stairs.

The pounding of footsteps followed me, and groaned when I found out it was Ryan. Lowering my head into my lap, I tried my best to ignore him.

"Calleigh." He softly spoke my name. The sound of my name on his tongue rolled smoothly off of his. Sitting himself next to me, he gave all of his attention to me.

"I don't want to get married." I whimpered. I instantly felt him stiffen beside me. In my mind, I knew I said the wrong thing.

"I don't either." He agreed. His voice dropped a notch in volume. "But lets make the best of it ok?" he asked, slowly I nodded, but my heart was doing the opposite. My first instinct was to run… far away.

"I'll try." I lied.

"Good." Was the only word he spoke. Just looking at his face, I knew he didn't want to be married, but in this situation he was being the more mature one. Shaking my head, I wished I could make the best out of it. Tears sprung up to my eyes, and this time Ryan slowly wiped them away.

"Now, lets walk back in there with ours heads up, not down." Ryan said, with that he grabbed my arm and led me back to the house of expectant parents.

3 more days until my wedding.


	3. Chapter 3: One more day

Thank you everyone for the reviews! Reviews make me so happy, please keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this next part of the story! One more day until Calleigh gets married!

The warm sun beat unmercifully on my back. Wiping the sweat of my brow, I muttered quietly under my breath. "Perfect weather, isn't it?" I said dryly.

Unfortunately for me, I had to tread on the old dirt path to Brickensfield; our small town. I gladly reminded myself it was only a 15-minute walk. Some people had to travel hours to get their much-needed supplies.

Pulling my bonnet tighter around my head, I gazed at the sun, and quickly looked away. The hot rays pierced right through you. Some old fellow in town had challenged the sun in a staring match. Sadly, he lost, and his result was blindness. _Old geezer._

I was so involved in my thoughts, I wasn't completely aware of the sound of hoof beats approaching. The rider pulled his mount right next to me, while the large beast patiently stood his ground.

"Calleigh?" Startled I looked up, and washed my thoughts about the old geezer from my mind. My heart started beating loudly, there before me was Ryan Wolfe on his bay gelding.

Straightening my skirt, I adjusted my bonnet and said, "Afternoon Ryan." I politely curtsied in his direction. He in return nodded his head, and studied me.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you from your thoughts." He apologized. "But I saw you walking, and wondered if you needed a ride into town?" he offered as politely as any man betrothed to a woman would.

Stammering, I started, "Oh no, that's alri-"

"Calleigh." He said. "Just jump on, I'm on my way anyways." Groaning quietly, I accepted his invitation.

Quickly he jumped from his horse, and picked me up by my waist. My body tingled from his gentle touch, and I allowed my mind to wander. Tomorrow we would be united as Husband and Wife, how would his touch on our wedding night feel? My body shuddered involuntary at the thought. _Calleigh Duquesne, do not cry, do not think about it. _

He sat me on the saddle, and his leg soon swung up over the horse. His body behind me caused me to stiffen. As if the heat of the sun wasn't enough, he had to add his body heat to my already scorching back.

It was if he felt me stiffen, because he said quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to offer reassurance, but I had already made up my mind. I stiffly nodded my head in response. He released a heavy sigh, and nudged his mount to a walk.

I think he had a hard time riding in sync with his horse's movements, because of me. My body was tense, stiff, and must have been uncomfortable to get into rhythm with his horse.

"Calleigh. Relax." He asked, exasperation coming close to the surface. "My horse can tell you're nervous."

I tried as hard as I could to relax, but found it nearly impossible with the man I was going to marry behind me. I think I let my body relax slightly, because Ryan quietly whispered into my ear, an appreciative thank you.

I instantly perked up at the sight of town. Ryan noticed, and chuckled ever so lightly. The town was busy as any Friday could be, people bustled here and there. Children ran between adults and laughed merrily at each other. Pushing my hair out of my face, I thanked Ryan for the ride.

"No problem, at all." He said, while grasping my waist again and setting me to the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he nodded his head and swung back onto his gelding, and trotted off towards the supplies store.

Fixing my rumpled dress, I walked towards the busy general store. As I opened the door, the bell above my head signaled the storeowner that a customer had arrived. Mr. Johnson, an older man sat behind the counter. Peering through his thick glasses, a wide smile stole across his weathered face.

"Ah, Calleigh!" a loud laugh erupted from his belly. Blushing, I brushed off the stares of customers that mingled through the store. "The bride to be." He smiled. "What can I get you today?"

Sidling up to the counter, I said, "Momma needs 5 pounds of flour."

Thankfully the man was quick with the order, and produced a sack of flour. The sack landed with a thud, as Mr. Johnson placed it on the wooden countertop. He told my waiting ears, the price and I paid him without a single thought.

Gathering the sack, I picked it up, and flew out the door. The bright rays hurt my eyes, as I stepped out of the building; A very sharp contrast from the dark store. Loud squealing met my ears, and my body was soon wrapped in a hug. My dear friend Susan had surprised me in her tight hold.

"Oh Calleigh!" She breathed softly. Her dark black curls hung tight around her elegant face. Her face was so white, the result of obeying her mother, and wearing her bonnet. I had always been stubborn about wearing mine. It was so bothersome!

"Susan." I said the single word, and allowed my arms to drop the flour sack and return her hug. The closeness of her body was a nice change, from Ryan's. She tightened her hold, and looked me in the eye.

"You're getting married." Her smile widened at the words.

"Yes, I am." I whispered painfully. Her eyebrows arched slightly over her green eyes, at her friends tone of voice.

"Calleigh, why so sad?" She asked, concern lacing her words. "You're getting married to Ryan Wolfe!" she gushed happily. Her smile disappeared at the sight of my frown.

"I know."

"Every girl in town would love to have Ryan as a husband!" She said. She squeezed my wrists, which she held in her firm grasp.

"Then you have him." I offered. Susan shook her head no. I sighed and leaned against the general store. "I don't love him, Su!" My voice turned distraught at the reminder. "I don't want to be his wife, I don't care at all for him!"

"I'm sorry Cal." Her voice turned in to pure sympathy. She offered a weak smile and grasped my waist. I picked up the fallen sack of flour and walked off the porch. I turned to Susan and gave her my bravest smile.

"Bye Susan!" My voice chirped happily, but I was not at all happy. She sadly waved me goodbye, and turned around to walk home.

I turned around to watch Susan walk off, but found Ryan leaning against the supplies store that was right next to the general store. Even if he didn't say anything, I knew he heard my whole conversation with Susan. Ashamed I turned away and started the trek back home. I knew Ryan wouldn't offer me a ride back home, not after hearing my conversation with Susan. _What does he care? He even told me he didn't want to get married._

Shifting the flour sack that rested in my arms, I turned around one more time and found Ryan still staring at me. A sad expression played on his mouth. Even if he didn't want to be married, it would still hurt to hear someone say they didn't care for you at all. A hot blush covered my face, and I started running back home with tears streaming down my face.

Tomorrow was my wedding, and I was going to be married to a man I didn't love. What made it worse, was that he heard my conversation. How will I face him tomorrow, let alone become his wife?

1 more day until my wedding.


	4. Chapter 4: I won't hurt you, I promise

Ryan Wolfe inspected himself closely in the small looking glass. His movements were rather stoic and fidgety. Today he was getting married to a young girl. Calleigh Duquesne. He was 5 years her senior, age gaps were not rare, but arranged Marriages were starting to become less known of.

A sad smile came to his handsome face. He did not love Calleigh, but he had to admit; she was beautiful. Maybe one day he would learn to love her, but he knew she would never love him… or like him in that fact. She made sure of it; with her conversation she had with her friend Susan yesterday afternoon.

Her words came back to him. _"__I don't want to be his wife, I don't care at all for him!"_

She didn't even like him as a person, at least she could have been more mature about the whole ordeal, but he had to remind himself she was only 16. She was still young, but old enough to be married. _She's just using that as an excuse, most likely. _He pondered the thought in his head.

In an hour, the wedding would take place at the small church in town. His parents, Calleigh's parents, and a few close friends would be there. Only would the family members go to Calleigh's home and eat the wedding food and cake.

He walked to the nearest chair in his house, and looked around. He had a little shanty 10 minutes outside of town. Last year, he and his father had worked hard to build it for Ryan. Gulping down the lump in his throat he thought. _Now it won't be so empty. _As much as he tried to deny it, he had to admit some company around the lonely house would be nice. Even if he barely knew Calleigh, a wife to come home to would be nice. Ryan was only a man; he couldn't help but want a wife, even if she didn't love him.

Allowing his gaze to travel around the room, it landed on the king sized bed. He had no clue how tonight would work out. She was going to become his wife… in _every _way. He was a man, and had man feelings. He knew the second they undressed; his body would be attracted to her, even if his mind wasn't. Shaking the thoughts from his busy mind, he got up and peered outside the window. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining, and the prairie wildlife was busy, doing what they did.

Forcing himself away from the window, he grabbed his belongings and headed for his small barn. Quickly he tacked up his favorite bay gelding, Brass, and left for town. The ride was short, but to Ryan felt very long. Ahead, the church came into view. Its white paint shone brightly, and the steeple rose high into the air. He rode to the town livery, and paid the groom some money to care for his horse as he got married. Brushing himself off, he made sure he was worthy of a wedding, and strutted to the door.

**At Calleigh's house ~**

Calleigh stood in front of her Momma, allowing her to inspect the wedding gown and Calleigh's apparel. Her mother nodded in satification, her eyes bright with joy. Calleigh had done her best not to cry; so far she had not a shed a single tear. Proud of herself, she straightened her back, and adjusted her sleeve.

There was no way she could back out of this, she was getting married, and it could not be undone. _Maybe Ryan will be in some accident, and he'll… die? _Ashamed of herself, she quickly reprimanded her wayward thoughts. That was no way; someone behaved about there about to be husband! Her thoughts wandered to yesterday afternoon, and she remembered how Ryan had heard her talking to Susan.

He looked hurt, and she knew that. She wondered if he would remember those words today. _Of course he will! _Calleigh cringed at the though and looked out the window of her room, how could the weather and wildlife be so happy, when she wasn't?

"Calleigh!" Calleigh's father Duke came rushing into the room. A wide smile was placed in his face, and his rumpled hat was in his hands. "Time to head for the church!"

"Ok." She whispered, as her father grabbed her arm and led her to the wagon. Barney and Billy, her Fathers horses were hitched up to the wagon, and were ready to start. Watching her step, she carefully climbed into the wooden wagon.

She held her dress, as if she was afraid of getting it ruined. Her Momma had put a lot of time and effort into the beautiful navy blue gown. Her family could not afford white cloth, let alone clothe with embroidery. The velvety dress blew in the wind, gracefully.

With a click and a "Get going." The wagon lurched forward with a start. They were on they were on their way, and there was no turning back.

The trek to the church was pain staking slow, and every minute seemed like an hour.

Relief spread over Momma's face like a wildfire, at the sight of the church. Calleigh's face instantly blanched, all the color vanished from her face. Daddy grasped her hand with his old one, and helped her from the wagon.

Together they walked into the church. Momma and Daddy quickly took their seats in the front pew, with Mr. And Mrs. Wolfe. Susan sat brightly in the front, with a wide smile on her face. Some of Ryan's friends sat calmly and laid-back. Daddy led Calleigh up to the front of the church, it was happening so fast.

Before she knew it, she was in the hands of Ryan. Daring to look up, she found him smiling that sad smile like yesterday. _That's what he is thinking about. _She thought. She tried to put on her best smile, but the attempt fell flat.

Mr. and Mrs. Duquesne sat in the front; they were all smiles and grins. Looking at Ryan again, he offered a reassuring smile. The pastor began ready the vows, Calleigh tried to keep eye contact with Ryan, but found the floor more inviting to look at. She could feel his gaze on her, as the pastor read.

"I do." Were the words Calleigh heard coming from Ryan. Startled she looked up and waited as the pastor read her vows.

"I do." She painfully whispered. She looked at Ryan, and a look of hurt passed through his features. She had done it again, couldn't she just make herself sound happy for once or at least not to morbid?

"You may now kiss your bride!" The pastor announced gladly, his old face broke into a huge grin.

Nervously Calleigh looked at Ryan, uncertainty could be read in his hazel eyes. With stoic motions he cupped her small head, and landed his lips on hers. A few seconds passed before, he released his lips from hers, by the time he was done kissing her, she was shaking. The parents of the two newly wed, erupted into cheers. Ryan released a suppressed sigh, and Calleigh blushed to her blonde roots. Susan clapped loudly for her friend, and Ryan's friends elbowed each other in the ribs, while chuckling.

They were now husband and wife.

Ryan grabbed Calleigh's, hand, and walked her down the aisle. With his empty hand, he swung the church doors open, and proceeded to help Calleigh into her Fathers wagon.

"I'll see you back at your parents house." He said, his voice lowering a notch. He then ran to the livery to collect his horse.

Shaking, she just watched him run off. Suddenly cold, she held herself and fought back the uprising tears.

Soon they were headed home.

**Ryan on his way home ~**

Ryan took his time on the way to the Duquesne home. Brass lazily walked slowly down the dirt path, his feet slowly lifted and dropped. Ryan sat somewhat slumped in the saddle, his head in the clouds. When he kissed her, she had been shaking like a leaf. The kiss would have been nice, if he wasn't the only one taking part. She had stood there like a statue.

Half of the day was already over, and soon they would head home. Their home. The thought rallied his mind into a ball.

The Duquesne home came into plain view, the wagon was already put away and talking could be heard inside the house. Most likely his parents and Calleigh's parents. Calleigh was probably hiding somewhere… away from him. He drew a long shuddering breath, and put Brass away in the barn. Nervously, he walked to the front porch and opened the door. The scent of home cooking hit his nose, and his stomach lurched. In the midst of everything that day, he had forgotten to eat.

His presence was welcomed by hoots and hollers from the excited parents. He brushed it off with an easy going smile. Looking around the room, he did not find Calleigh.

"Where's my new wife?" Ryan asked, the sound of it rolled easily off his tongue.

Duke smiled. "She's in her room, you can go up." He elbowed Mr. Wolfe in the ribs. Mr. Wolfe smiled, and prodded his son up the stairs.

Uneasily Ryan walked up the creaking Stairs, and located Calleigh's Room. Walking in, he found her with her back to him, staring out the window. Her sleep blonde hair fell across her shoulders and her dress fanned out around her. He could tell she was crying; by the way her shoulders were shaking. Walking beside her bed, he perched on the end of it, she still didn't look. Gently he placed his strong fingers on her and rubbed her back in slow circular motion.

He was amazed at his own actions, he didn't even love the girl, and yet he was acting like a mother. She leaned her head against his arm.

"Oh Momma." She whispered. Her words startled Ryan.

"Calleigh…" he started, and cringed at her surprised expression.

"Ryan?" She gasped then blushed brightly. In an instant, she scooted a few inches away from his close presence. "What are you doing up here?" she demanded.

A pained expression crossed his handsome face, before he said, "I… I came to tell you its time to eat." He stuttered.

"Fine. I'll be right down." She said in a clipped tone. Ryan immediately got up from the bed, and strutted out of the room.

Like a puppy with his tail between his legs, Ryan walked slowly down to the dining room. Questioning eyes met him, when he came down alone. He ignored their stares and sat down. What did they expect, just because they would be married, they would be perfect?

A few minutes later Calleigh came down, on purpose, she avoided Ryan's eyes. He ignored her attempts at being rude, and ate the food. The adults pleasantly talked with Ryan, and Calleigh tried her best to stay out of the conversation. After the food was finished, the time was drawing close to 7:30pm.

"Well, I think its time to head home." Ryan said, and pushed his chair away from the table and offered his hand to Calleigh. Slowly she grabbed it; she barely had a grasp on his hand.

The parents kissed them both, and wished them on their way. Calleigh's first instinct was to run to her room, but for her parents put on a false face. Ryan led her to the barn, and they were both soon mounted on Brass's back. This time Ryan allowed Calleigh to sit behind him, so they could avoid an awkward ride.

The ride was tense and awkward; Ryan released a sigh of relief at the sight of his small home. He could feel Calleigh behind him, stiffen. He let her walk into the house, while he put the horse away for the night. In defeat, he rested his head against Brass's shoulder and shook his head.

"Brass boy tonight shall be interesting."

In the house, Calleigh looked around the home. It was defiantly a man's home, there was just furniture, and needed supplies. No decorations or anything feminine. Shuddering, she walked to the bed, and placed her small hand on it.

She jumped, when she heard the door open. Ryan cautiously stepped into the room, and looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. She cast her eyes downward. Ryan scooped her hands into his larger ones, and looked her in the eye.

"Calleigh, I won't hurt you. I promise." He begged her with his eyes. He wanted to be trusted so bad; it scared Calleigh. She tried to pull away, but Ryan kept a firm hold.

Before she knew what to expect, cool air hit her bare back, and her dress slid to the ground. Gasping, she looked at Ryan. _He just undid my dress! _Horror hit her. Ryan just offered a saucy smile, and began to unbutton his shirt. Turning away, she held her body as if to hide herself. The sound of clothes hitting the ground reached her ears, and the muscles in her body tensed tightly.

He grabbed her arms, and led her to the bed.

"Ryan, please." She begged him, she was almost hysteric.

"Calleigh, I'm a man." He pleaded with her; his voice grew thick at the image of her body. "I have feelings too." Giving up, she nodded her head. Next thing she knew, her body hit the soft bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Differences

**Thank you everyone for you reviews! I appreciate them so much, and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! I've been having so much fun writing this, and I hope your having fun reading it! Here in this next chapter, Ryan and Calleigh spend their first day as husband and wife, and learn something new about each other too! Not everything is perfect all the time, eh? Rate and Review please!**

Early morning sun flittered through the window curtains in the small home. The brightness of the rays, prodded Calleigh from her sleep. With a small yawn, she drew in her surroundings, and gasped. How could she forget? She married Ryan last night, and gave her body to him too. Groaning, she closed her eyes and tried to dispense the thoughts from her head.

Cautiously she peered to the right side of the bed to find Ryan. The steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still sleeping soundly. Almost desperately she sidled up to the edge of the mattress, and pulled the linen sheets around her bare body. Her face beat red with humiliation, the thought of Ryan seeing her body embarrassed her. Last night though, he made sure he claimed every part of her untouched body.

Even if Ryan didn't love her, he was a man. A man with hormones.

She had never felt so violated in her life, even though he was her husband, the thought of what they did repulsed her. Shivering, she wrapped the blanket tighter around her body. Her eyes grew heavier, and she could feel herself being lost into the dark serenity of sleep.

Ryan finally wakes up

Groaning, Ryan forced himself to open his sleep-laden eyes. Everything around him blurred, as he tried to focus his eyes. Finally focused, he looked over at Calleigh and released a sigh. She was dead out, her nostril flared ever so slightly as she peacefully slept. Well, he thought she was in a peaceful sleep, anyways.

She was curled in a ball of sheets, and blankets, all the way on the edge of the bed. Frowning, he realized, it was because him. _She despises me. _For some reason, the thought saddened him.

Rubbing his forehead, he reluctantly left the bed, and threw on his pair of pants. He knew he overslept, and he should have been out to the barn already. He had animals to feed, and a cow to milk. Grabbing his shirt, he maneuvered it over his head of thick hair.

Quietly he slipped on a pair of shoes, and made his way to the barn. At the sound of his call, Brass neighed, and the cow mooed. Climbing into the loft, he pitched some hay into the animals stall, and filled their buckets with fresh water from the well. The chickens chirped in delight, as handfuls of corn were scattered through the barn.

As Ryan milked the cow, his thoughts turned to last night. Calleigh's scared face always came back into his mind; maybe he had been to forward with her last night. Shaking his head, he thought. _No, she needs to learn how to trust. Sex was the first step. _At his thoughts, he produced a low chuckle. The cow mooed in response.

Finished with the morning chores, he walked back to the little house. Opening the door, his nostrils were met with the smell of bacon sizzling on the stove. His head tilted, as he watched Calleigh cook, and braid her long hair at the same time. Not evening knowing he was there, Calleigh twisted three strands of her hair, into a thick braid. She was now dressed in a yellow checked dress that suited her fine.

"Morning." He finally allowed himself to speak. Startled Calleigh spun on her back heel and faced Ryan. A pool of red quickly covered her cheeks, and she hid her hands behind her back. _My, does she blush a lot. _He speculated.

"Morning." She meekly said. "I… I started up some bacon for breakfast." Her words came out slow and awkward.

"Hmm, sounds delicious." He said, but the feeling of awkwardness coursed through his body. When she felt awkward, it was like it was contagious.

Soon the food was ready to eat, and the new couple sat down at the small table. As Ryan munched content fully on the food, he let his gaze wander over to Calleigh. Thoughts popped into his head, one bye one. _What is she thinking? Is she afraid of me? Will she ever trust me?_

Calleigh seemed to notice his observation over her, and met his stare. Her eyes remained blank.

While she was looking at him, he decided to take the chance and wade into deep water, so he said, "How was your sleep?" Her face immediately blanched at his question.

"Good." She squeaked loudly. Ryan let a saucy, knowing smile claim his face. Seeing his smile, she angrily said, "You asked that on purpose!"

Ryan pretended mock insult at the question. "Oh? Why would I ask on purpose?"

In a huff she said. "Because I was scared, uncertain, terrified… of everything. Of you." she glared at him.

Ryan let the words sink in. That sad smile he wore so often replaced his saucy one. "Oh." He said evenly. "Why do I scare, and terrify you? I'm sure you have a longer list in your head go ahead. Tell me more." He asked. Calleigh instantly clammed up.

"No."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because" Calleigh said.

"Because isn't an answer."

With an exasperated sigh, she rolled her eyes at him. Ryan studied her closely; an assortment of words ran through his head. Something to call her, yet not sound intimidating or too mean.

"You're a child." Ryan said seriously. Truth was, she acted like one, so why shouldn't she be called one?

Sitting up, she said, "Excuse me?" she demanded. Her face shone bright red, as she questioningly looked at him.

"You heard me." His voice came out clipped. "You're a child." Her shoulders slumped at his words. For a second she looked defeated.

"W… why?" She whispered quietly. Ryan's heard clenched at the realization of hurting her feelings. He was not mean, but in this situation, he felt he had to be honest.

"Look inside yourself Calleigh." Those words were the only ones he offered her. Stuffing the last piece of bacon in his mouth, he excused himself from the cramped table and rushed out the door. The sound of Calleigh's footsteps echoed behind him. Turning around, he found her following him closely. Choosing to ignore her, he stepped into the barn.

He unlatched Brass's stall door, and led the horse out. He tied the animal up to the cross ties in the barn, and started to brush him off. Calleigh sat on a pile of hay, and closely inspected Ryan's actions. He had hurt her feelings, but it was for a good reason.

In quick, steady motions, Ryan tacked up the horse and adjusted the saddle. With his hands on the reins, he led Brass out of the barn. Walking to Calleigh, he wrapped his hands around Calleigh's trim waist, and seated her on the saddle. Ryan followed suit, and was soon behind Calleigh.

"W… Where are we going?" Calleigh asked. Her body stiffened at the touch of Ryan behind her.

"Relax." He stressed the word. "Please?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Ok."

"Good!" He smiled and nudged Brass into an easy going walk. Calleigh didn't ask any more questions, yet her mind was spinning questions. Her yellow dress blew softly in the whispering breeze, and her braids flopped about as Brass stepped through the swaying grass. Ryan clucked Brass to a trot, and the gelding tossed his head in excitement as if to thank Ryan for letting him go faster then a walk. Calleigh sat ridged in the saddle, as she held onto the saddles horn. The faster pace was unfamiliar to her while riding double.

Ryan's soft touch to her shoulder reassured her that she would be safe. They rode to a grassy knoll in the prairie, and Ryan drew back the reins to stop brass. Before them, an expanse of land rolled over acres of grass. Calleigh turned to Ryan, and looked at him with a question popping in her face.

"This is our Land." Ryan smiled, and observed the area around the two. Calleigh's eyes widened at the proclamation.

"Ours?" She asked. The swaying grass seemed to dance with the wind, causing the prairie to explode with movement. Her eyes drank in the green land.

"Yes. Ours. My father gave me this land as a wedding gift." He swallowed the last word, and offered a sincere smile to his bride. "Acres upon acres. Enough for new pastures." He said, and Brass neighed at the news. Both Calleigh and Ryan burst into laughter. "Also we'll build a new home here."

"Oh!" Calleigh dared to breath.

Ryan smiled at her excitement. He hoped learning to love this girl, would come easy. So far they were having a hard time trusting each other, and Ryan called her a child. Inwardly he groaned at his own immaturity of calling a 16-year-old girl a child. But facts had to be faced, she had to throw out her sack of pride, and learn something called effort.

He didn't ask for this marriage, but he was putting in his best effort to make it a happy one. He had heard of many loveless marriages that were sour as milk; he at least wanted to be on a comfortably level with Calleigh. With those last thoughts, he guided Brass back home at a high-energy trot. Calleigh had a difficult time staying balanced, so Ryan offered her his arm around her waist, while his other hand held the reins. The familiar tenseness touched his arm, as he felt her turn to a stone.

"Relax." He said, using the same word twice in the same morning.

"I'll try." She whispered. Her tone of voice told him, she was trying her best. He was amazed at her quick attitude change. So they rode home, with Ryan's arm around her waist.


	6. Chapter 6: The heart shaped Cloud

The progress in Calleigh and Ryan's relationship was slow. Calleigh still froze at his touch, and tensed at his words. Some of the awkwardness left, but a lot remained. Ryan tried his best to be patient, but found himself getting frustrated more then he would have liked.

Ryan had started putting up some new pastures on their land. The idea of building a new house excited him, so he started to gather lumber for the frame. While he would be out working on the pasture, Calleigh would make herself useful and bring out water in a bucket for his thirst.

They had been married for a little over two weeks, and they were both learning to adjust to the daily schedule. That afternoon, Ryan decided to take the time for a break, and eat with Calleigh. She arrived on Brass, and delivered sandwiches and yellow cake. Jumping off of brass she headed towards Ryan.

"I brought food." She said in a singsong like voice, while swinging the basket of food to and fro. Her cheerfulness brought a smile to Ryan's sweat drenched face. Wiping his face with a handkerchief, he made his way to Calleigh.

She sat with a plop on the tall grass, and started to retrieve the food from the basket. Ryan seated himself close to her, but not to close. Calleigh placed the stuffed sandwich into Ryan's waiting hands.

"Thanks Cal." He said. An appreciative smile stole across his face. The second he said Cal; she froze.

Turning slowly, she met Ryan's eyes, "You called me Cal." Confused Ryan hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, his mouth evidently full of food. Calleigh snickered and slowly nodded her head no, as she stared at the grass.

"No." Calleigh said. "I kind of like it." She admitted, an embarrassed blush brightened her cheeks.

Satisfied with her answer, Ryan lazily leaned back on his elbows and looked at her, "Good."

"Why is it good?" She asked, as an eyebrow arched over her green eyes.

Smiling, Ryan said, "Because you like it, and at least that's one thing you like around here." He teased her. Calleigh seemed constantly unhappy with everything, Ryan figured it was a case of homesickness or being married to a man she didn't love; so it pleased him to hear her say she liked something.

Calleigh quietly giggled, and ducked her head while nibbling on her food. As Calleigh ate, Ryan allowed himself to fall back into the grass and watch the billowing clouds float by. Mesmerized by the clouds, Ryan felt himself growing drowsy, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Noticing Ryan's quiet demeanor, Calleigh crawled towards him and quietly spoke his name. With no reply, Calleigh speculated that he was sleeping. Thinking to herself, she thought it didn't sound like such a bad idea at all, so she untacked Brass and led him to one of the finished pastures. Opening the gate, she let him in, and he took off at a canter. Running only for a little bit, he soon stopped and lowered his head to start eating the fresh grass.

Feeling suddenly tired, Calleigh fell into the grass. Only 5 feet away from Ryan, she chose a comfortable position and settled into the lushness of the grass. Slowly her eyes started feeling heavier, and heavier. The sound of birds chirping, and grass swaying quickly lured her to a fast sleep. The last thing she remembered were the white clouds playing tricks on her eyes; she swore one of the clouds was shaped like a heart.

A few hours later ~

Ryan opened his sleep-laden eyes, but quickly snapped them shut. The blinding sun blurred his vision; dancing stars soon danced around in the inside of his eyelids. Softly groaning, he tried to sit up, but froze when he realized he couldn't. Cuddled against the side of his chest, slept Calleigh. Her left arm lay sprawled over his stomach, and her head lay on his chest. Bewildered, he barely dared to breath.

He knew she wouldn't come close to him if he were awake, so he figured she must have been sleeping when she rolled over. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he realized as he looked at her by his side; he was starting to feel attracted to this young girl. Trying to deny his thoughts, he found it impossible. When they were arranged to be married, he only thought of her as a girl. When he married her, he thought of her as a wife. Now only after 2 and a half weeks of being married, he couldn't deny the attraction that started to creep through his body. Did he love her? No, not yet, but he felt like a young schoolboy who finally realized he had a crush on the girl next door.

Slowly he removed his arm that had been under Calleigh's weight, and used it to lean on his elbow and watch her. Her blonde hair sprawled around her, and her tiny chest heaved peacefully with every breath she took. After some time of watching her, she started to stir in her sleep. Tiredly, she forced her eyes open, and rubbed the sleep off of them. Yawning, she gazed around her settings, until her eyes rested on Ryan. Her eyes widened as she noticed how close they were.

"Morning." Ryan chuckled lightly at her baffled expression.

"Morning?" She hesitantly asked, as she scooted a few inches from his body.

Ryan said, "Looks like you got lonely while you were sleeping." He smiled, as he referred to their closeness. Calleigh's eyes popped at his words.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, as a light blush stained her face.

"It's alright." He assured her. Calleigh eyed him, and stood up. Still watching him, she brushed off her dress, and straightened her sleeve. Following her actions, Ryan got up.

"What time is it?" Calleigh asked.

Looking at the sky, Ryan said, "I'm not exactly sure, but it looks like it's getting late."

"I'll go get Brass?" She offered, as she watched the Bay run up to the fence and shook his head around. Smiling, she picked up the bridle she had dropped near the fence and started to walk towards the waiting horse.

"Only if you want." Ryan shrugged. Carefully he watched her easily catch Brass and slip the bridle on. Brass had easily warmed up to her, and he knew she enjoyed riding the large boy… alone that is; she grew uncomfortable when Ryan rode double with her. She had no choice on the ride home though, that was their only way back to the house.

Unlatching the gate, she confidently led Brass to Ryan. Ryan picked up the western saddle and carefully slung it on Brass's back. The gelding patiently waited, as Ryan tightened up the saddle's cinch. With a few adjustments, he was ready to be mounted. Calleigh picked up the lunch basket, and waited for Ryan to pick her up and set her on the saddle. Sure enough, Ryan's larger hands grasped her waist, and placed her on top. Swinging his leg over, he grabbed the reins.

With a small nudge, the horse started at a walk. Ryan felt Calleigh stiffen, but in a few seconds her body seemed to slightly relax.

As the sun was starting to set, when they arrived at the house. Evening chores were quickly done, and Brass was put away in his stall with food. The two headed into the house.

Closing the door softly behind him, Ryan grabbed the small washbowl, and a wet cloth rag. Stripping off his shirt, he worked the cloth around his body, trying to clean off his dried sweat. His muscles ached as he reached his arm around to his back, an after effect of working all day.

Noticing that he was busy, Calleigh used the opportunity to quickly change in her summer nightgown. Quickly she shed her day dress, and threw the nightgown over her head. Shaking his head, Ryan smiled at her attempt of having some privacy while changing. In a house as little as theirs, you wouldn't get much privacy. Ryan finished cleaning himself, and changed into a pair of clean pants. Calleigh jumped into the bed, and secured the blankets around her small body, Ryan followed. Tiredly he blew out the last lit candle, and curled into the bed.

"Good night Calleigh."

"Good night Ryan.


	7. Chapter 7: Nice to meet you!

Sweat poured down Calleigh's forehead, as she helped Ryan, prop a pole into a 2-foot hole. Wiping away her sweat, she helped position the pole; so it would lean straight. Ryan used a shovel to drop dirt down the remaining space around the pole. After the pole was stable, Calleigh sank onto the ground.

"How many more poles do we need to put up?" She asked. The two had started putting up another pasture for extra grazing land, after a lot of toiling and sweat, they were coming to a close.

Whipping off his leather gloves, Ryan said, "Just a few more." He grinned. Both had blisters on their hands, and aching backs, but from the looks of their work, it would be worth it!

Calleigh heaved a sigh of relief, and said, "Thank goodness!" She grimaced as she inspected her worn palms. "I don't know how much longer my hands can take it." Hearing her comment, Ryan bent down to her level on the ground, and picked up her small hands.

Turning them over, and studying them, Ryan said, "They look perfect to me." He grinned, and stood off of the ground. Wide eyed, Calleigh suspiciously looked him over, and shook her head.

"Why do you tease me?" She asked. Surprised, Ryan warily watched her. He wondered when she would ever just take his word for the truth. Encouraging, Kind comments like that, always seemed to set her off into rows of sporadic questions.

Sighing, Ryan said, "I was not teasing you Calleigh." Frustration seeped into his words.

"Oh."

Grunting, Ryan turned his back away from her and began to collect the tools they used that day. His left hand grabbed the shovel, and his right had retrieved a pair of wire cutters. The sound of hoof beats approaching caused him to forget the chore at hand. A rider on a black horse, cantered smoothly towards Ryan and Calleigh. Ryan's protective instinct kicked in as the ride drew closer, so he walked by Calleigh's side and waited.

"Hello there!" The rider called out, his arm raised in a friendly greeting. The horse slowed to a fast trot, once they came closer. A man, at least a few years older then Ryan, was seated on the black horse. He had dark hair, and stunning blue eyes, his demeanor seemed friendly enough.

Ryan raised his arm in a slight wave. He drew a protective arm around Calleigh's waist, and watched the man.

The older man was soon only a few feet away from the couple. Jumping off his horse, he let the reins dangle, and the horse's mouth immediately sought out the grass underneath him. A grin plastered to his face, he walked nearer to Ryan and Calleigh.

"Hello!" His deep voice rang smoothly off his tongue. "I'm Don Flack." He grinned, and thrust his arm towards Ryan's empty hand.

Hesitantly, Ryan extended his, and grasped Don's in a firm shake, "Hi, I'm Ryan Wolfe." He bobbed his head slightly, "This is my Wife, Calleigh."

Calleigh politely nodded, and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Me and my wife Stella, have noticed you two working here everyday." Don said. "Thought I'd come say hello."

Ryan said, "Glad you did, Calleigh and I, plan to build a new home here in a few weeks." His arm beckoned around the expanse of land.

Don burst into smile, "Looks like we'll be neighbors." He said, while looking around the acres of land. "Me and my wife live down over that small hill over there." He nodded towards a slight incline in the ground, which rose a few feet. "We live right behind it, about a 10 minute ride from here."

"Great! I guess we never had the time to explore much around here." Ryan admitted while shrugging his shoulders.

Calleigh grew excited at the though of some female company around the area, with out a moments notice, she asked, "How old is your wife?" A wide grin spread over her flushed face.

"She's 19." Don said, with a smile. Cautiously he asked, "How old are you? I'm sure she'll enjoy a friend out here."

"Oh, I'm turning 17 next week!" All tiredness disappeared from her body, as she spoke. Surprised, Ryan inwardly smacked his forehead for not even knowing his own wife's birthday. His shoulders slumped at the thought; she probably didn't even know his birthday either.

"I'll have to bring her around sometime." Don said. "Hey, by any chance do you need help building that house, Ryan?" He graciously asked. Ryan's eyes widened in gratitude at the man's offer.

"That would be very generous of you!" Ryan said, "I'd appreciate it." A wide smile stretched across his face.

"Don't think anything of it." Don spoke, as he nodded his head.

After some small chat, Don announced he had to get home. Calleigh and Ryan waved him off, and got back to their own work. They worked together to collect the tools into a pile and hid them in some tall grass. With their last bit of energy, they walked their way back to the house. Brass had a day off, and they decided they could use the walk.

The swaying grass swished as their legs rubbed along side of it. The sun was beginning to set, and the cool dew began to settle onto the dry grass.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was next week, Cal?" Ryan asked, using her nickname.

"I don't know, you never asked…" she lamely said. "You've never told me when your birthday was either."

"Its August 28th." Ryan said.

"Almost 2 months from now." Calleigh said, her brow twisted into a knot as she calculated the date in her head. "It's already June 24th." Her eyes shot up in amazement.

"Yeah, we've almost been married for a month come July 3rd." He said, and glanced over at Calleigh. Her brow was still knit together in a tight line; Ryan wondered what she was thinking. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothin'." She blankly said.

"Uh huh." He grunted, not quite believing her. Together they walked the last stretch to the house, and gladly went to bed. Everything was quiet as the two slipped off into dreamland.

A few days after that night, Ryan and Don went to work on the house. Calleigh would quietly sit back and watch, feeling completely useless as the two strong men easily lifted wood and logs. The second day they were working, Calleigh leaned against one of the pasture poles, watching. A blur out in the field quickly caught her attention; rising from her lazy position, she carefully watched the figure.

The figure turned out to be a young woman. In her hand was a whicker basket, which she swung playfully around her body.

"Hello!" She called out. Calleigh raised a tanned arm and waved slowly. Her blonde hair spun in anticipation as the girl approached. Drawing closer, finer features could be distinguished. Tightly curled brunette hair bounced around her shoulders, and dark blue eyes caught the attention. Her smooth skin looked like light creamed olives. The grass bounced around the young woman, as she sailed through it.

Before long, she was in front of Calleigh. Calleigh was overcome by surprise as she realized the girl enveloped her in a friendly hug.

Her eyes beaming, the girl said, "Hi, I'm Stella Flack." Her eyes danced playfully, as she introduced herself.

"Oh you're Don's wife." Calleigh smiled, "I'm Calleigh… Calleigh Wolfe." She cringed at her own hesitation. The sound of her new last name still seemed so unfamiliar to her own ears.

After some small talk, they both decided to go say hello to their husbands. The frame of the house was starting to become noticeably. Ryan and Don had both worked vigorously since they started. Don was hammering a stubborn nail in a piece of wood, when Stella quietly called his name.

Surprised he leapt off the wood board, and ran to her, "Stella!" He wrapped her in a warm embrace and gently kissed her waiting lips. Calleigh smiled, but on the inside she couldn't help but wish she had been placed in a marriage with someone she loved. Glancing at Ryan, she found him wearing that sad smile that had become so familiar. What was he thinking?


	8. Chapter 8: Happy birthday Calleigh!

Stella and Calleigh quickly became good friends in the few days they had known each other. As the men worked they would talk together and giggle about the most absurd things. Don and Ryan would glance at each other and shake their heads, a thought always ran through their heads; what are they laughing about?

July 1st rolled around, and Calleigh woke up smiling. _Today is my birthday! _She clasped her hands, and jumped out of bed. With a cheerful grin on her face, she stripped off her nightgown and changed into a dress of navy blue cloth and green little flowers scattered over the print. Finding her reflection in the mirror, she twisted her thick hair into one long braid that trailed over her back. With a satisfied sigh, she smiled at herself in the mirror.

The creaking of the bed mattress caused her to turn her attention away from her self. Ryan tiredly rolled over in the bed, and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. Propping himself up on elbows, he looked over her appearance.

"Happy Birthday Cal." Ryan said. A wide grin replaced his sleepy expression. "You look Beautiful." His eyes took in the dress, and her carefully braided hair, but it was her shining eyes that caused him to stop. _So full of happiness. _He thought to himself. _I wonder if she'll ever be happy all the time._

"Thank you!" Her eyes sparkled. Ryan was surprised at her response. Usually when he commented her, her answers were stiff, and not appreciative at all.

Pulling himself out of bed, Ryan threw on a plaid shirt and a pair of pants. His thick brown hair was waving in different directions all over his head. Not bothering to comb his hair, he trudged out to the barn, to feed the animals. Calleigh prepared a modest breakfast, and after Ryan came back in they ate. After the breakfast dishes were cleared and put away, Ryan stood by the door.

"Lets go into Town, Cal." Ryan suggested.

"Ok!" She beamed; the idea of seeing someone she knew excited her beyond what she felt now.

Ryan saddled up the ever-steady mount, Brass. Like tradition, Ryan seated Calleigh in front of him, and he placed himself behind her. The 10-minute ride to town was short, and enjoyable. Calleigh blathered on about anything and everything; her birthday excitement was evident. Drawing close to town, Ryan nudged Brass into a fast trot.

The town was full of talking and laughter. The planning of the fourth of July kept almost every town citizen busy. Ryan jumped off of Brass, and helped Calleigh down. The smile on Calleigh's face never left her.

"I'll be right back." Ryan said, and walked towards the town livery. Calleigh nodded and leaned against Brass. The smell of horse drifted towards her nose, appreciating Brass, she stuck her head against his shoulder.

"What a good boy." She patted his muscled neck. Brass nudged his big head into her gently. Laughing, Calleigh continued to murmur sweet talk to her favorite horse.

"Calleigh!" A female voice shouted loudly. Heads turned to stare at the girl that was running down the boardwalk by the general store. Susan Finnegan ran breathlessly down towards Calleigh. The two embraced in a tight hug, and didn't let go for a few seconds.

Susan pushed a stray piece of black her out of her own face, and said, "Calleigh, its seems like I haven't seen you forever!" She smiled warmly.

"I know, it's been a month." Calleigh sadly smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't come to say hello." She apologized, while she stroked Brass.

"Don't worry about it… you're a married woman now. You have your responsibilities." Susan mischievously teased Calleigh. Calleigh blushed deeply, and looked away.

"Oh Su." She shook your head. "When will you find yourself a husband, so you can stop teasing others about theirs?" She joked. Susan's face whitened, and her face fell flat.

"I know. I'm sorry." Her arms fell limp to her side.

Hand flying to her mouth, Calleigh said, "Oh Susan! I didn't mean it that way." She hastily apologized to her dear friend. Embarrassment coursed through her body like a rushing river. "That was inconsiderate of me."

Susan waved off Calleigh's apology, "You're right. I guess I act like that, because I wish I had my own husband." She wistfully said.

"You will, one day." Calleigh tried to reassure her, "Maybe, you'll actually find one with love?" Calleigh hesitantly said.

"Oh. You don't love him yet?" Susan asked. A buzzing fly swirled around Susan's earlobe in a state of panic.

"Not yet." Calleigh shook her head. "I don't hate him anymore, but I don't love him. I guess I'm just at the being comfortable enough not to stiffen around him anymore, part." She shrugged.

"Well, promise me… if he starts to love you, try to welcome it, ok?" Susan grabbed Calleigh by the shoulders and stared her in the eye. Calleigh fidgeted under her friends close scrutiny. "Try to make it a happy marriage, I want you to be happy." She smiled and hugged the blonder girl.

Calleigh sighed against Susan's shoulder, "I'll try, Su." She half-heartedly agreed. A wagon rolling by caused dust to swirl around the two, in the commotion of the wagons creaking and people talking, Calleigh heard Ryan's voice above the noise.

The two close friends said goodbye and Calleigh strained her eyes against the dust to see where Ryan was. Particles of dust decided Calleigh's nose was a perfect place to rest, so she went on scrunching her nose to stop the invasion of tickles. She found it barely worth trying and released a body-shaking sneeze. The sneeze made her eyes water, and this added to her problem of finding Ryan in the crowd.

She instantly perked up as she saw Ryan drawing closer to her. _What is he leading? _The question played in her mind as she tried to decipher what his hands were holding. _A horse? _Yes it was a horse. _What is he doing with a horse? _Wringing her hands together, and started towards Ryan. Her gait went from a cautious walk to a fast run. As she drew closer to his side, she noticed a wide smile on his tanned face.

"Ryan?"

"Happy birthday Calleigh." He grinned, and laid the reins in her hands. Staring in shock, she could hardly utter a word. The horse was more then anything Calleigh had expected. She was a mare; a female horse. Her coat was a mousy gray, and a speck of white was placed in the center of her nose. She was the perfect height for Calleigh, not to tall, not to short. Curiosity overcame the mare, and she rubbed her nose into Calleigh's chest. Giggling, Calleigh patted the horse on the nose, fingering the white speck that stood out on her face.

"Oh Ryan, she's perfect!" She smiled up at him. Grateful for his gift, she wrapped her slender arms around Ryan's fit midsection. Beyond surprised, Ryan gladly hugged her back.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ryan said, "I know you love Brass, but I though it would be more practical if we both had a horse of our own, and I knew you'd enjoy your own too."

"I love her, Ryan!" She smiled. "Does she have a name?"

"No, you can pick out a name."

Placing her hand on her chin, she lowered her head in thought. After a few seconds her head snapped up, "I know, I'll name her Bell." Bell's head perked up at the mention of her new name. "I think it suits her."

"Perfect. "Ryan agreed. After a few seconds, Ryan's body stiffened. Turing his frame towards Calleigh, Ryan asked, "Where's Brass?" His voice came out stiff, and worried.

Calleigh gasped, and inwardly smacked herself. How could she have forgotten Ryan's favorite mount? Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the pliable leather reins in her hands. "I… I turned to look for you, and I must have let go of his reins." Her voice came out a miserable squawk.

"Calleigh…" Ryan's words were clipped and low. Before saying another word, Ryan hurried off to find his horse in the busy town. Calleigh tightened her hands around, Bell's reins and followed after Ryan. Clicking Bell to a trot, she frantically searched out Brass.

Bell stopped in her tracks, and neighed a high-pitched whinny. Swiveling her head in the direction where Bell looked, Calleigh sighed with relief.

"Ryan! Over here, he's over here!" Calleigh called. Ryan rushed over to where Calleigh was taking Brass's reins from a young woman. The woman, had rich auburn tresses that fell down her back, and her figure was slender and curved perfectly. A sweet smile came to her face, as she yanked Brass's reins from Calleigh's clutch and put them in Ryan's hands instead.

Ryan froze, and stoically retrieved Brass.

"Hello Ryan. "She spoke. "I found Brass, standing all alone so I figured you lost him." Her eyes turned seductive as she stared at Ryan's fit frame.

"Uh, Thanks." Flustered, Ryan fingered a piece of Brass's mane in his calloused fingers. Calleigh questioningly looked at Ryan.

"Oh Ryan, won't you introduce me to your little friend?" The woman asked, her tone surprised Calleigh.

Ryan nervously rubbed the back of his head, and said, "Maxine, this is my wife, Calleigh." Maxine's mouth opened in pure shock. "Calleigh this is Maxine." Calleigh pleasantly smiled, and offered her hand to Maxine. Turning her nose in the air, Maxine refused to shake Calleigh's hand.

"Well, I think we should leave Calleigh." Ryan suggested, gripping his wife's small fingers in his, as he started to move away.

Some distance away, Maxine's voice could be heard over the crowd, "Bye Ryan! Finding Brass today, brings back memories of riding him with you." She called sweetly.

At her words, Ryan's neck turned red. Pulling on his arm, Calleigh looked into his hazel eyes, "Who was she Ryan? How did you know her?" She naively asked.

"Don't worry about it Calleigh." He stiffly said. Calleigh ceased to ask any more questions and followed Ryan out of the hustle and bustle of town. Little did they know, many of the towns folk stared off after the couple; and Maxine Valera smugly stood in the road watching Ryan and Calleigh ride off.

Feeling eyes on her back, Calleigh spun around on Bell's back. Her green eyes instantly met Maxine's eyes, which were clearing sending a challenge. Stiffly she turned her attention back to Ryan in front of her. _What's he not telling me?_ Her forehead furrowed into a knot, as she thought.


End file.
